


7 Minutes in Heaven

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks, First Kiss, M/M, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "We thought we would have a fun night to celebrate Lewis's title." George started. "So what better way than to play some games!" He added excitedly. Most of the older drivers groaned loudly."Mean…" Lando grumbled, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. Kimi shushed everyone."Let them continue." He grumbled. "What kind of games?" He asked. Alex swallowed awkwardly."Eh, 7 minutes in heaven?"Or: never let 3 baby Brits arrange a party to celebrate your 6th world title
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly, Carlos Sainz Jr/Antonio Giovinazzi, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing party games fic and odd pairings SO HERE I DID BOTH (well apart from Kev/Nico but I'm just weak for them)

"Really? This is how you want to celebrate your 6th title?" Valtteri scoffed at Lewis. The Brit sighed and looked around the room.

"Maybe I made the mistake of agreeing to let Lando, Alex and George arrange this." The Brit answered. "My stupid disaster children." He added, muttered under his breath. Valtteri pretended to not have heard the last bit and walked over to the table in the corner of the room, where some drinks had been laid out. 

"No vodka, no coffee, no joy…" he summed up. Kimi suddenly popped up next to him, a glass bottle in his hand.

"I taught you to always bring your own vodka." He murmured, taking a cup and filling it for Valtteri. Valtteri gave him a grateful smile and wandered off again with his drink. 

"Everyone gather around!" Daniel suddenly called out. "The Baby Brits have something to say." 

The group of drivers settled in a large circle on the floor, most with drinks clutched in their hands.

"We thought we would have a fun night to celebrate Lewis's title." George started. "So what better way than to play some games!" He added excitedly.

Most of the older drivers groaned loudly.

"Mean…" Lando grumbled, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. Kimi shushed everyone.

"Let them continue." He grumbled. "What kind of games?" He asked. Alex swallowed awkwardly.

"Eh, 7 minutes in heaven?" He said, voice squeaking a little. More protest came from the drivers, but Lewis shrugged.

"Why not." He said. The others now still grumbled, but since it was Lewis's party, it was his choice. George busied himself writing everyone's names on slips of paper, Alex folding them neatly and placing them in a bowl. Lando was also being helpful by sitting next to them and shoving crisps into his mouth, a glass of milk next to him.

"All done!" George announced proudly after a moment, while Kimi had caught Max by the scruff of his neck as the Dutchman tried to flee the room. 

"Oh I want to draw the first two names!" Lando said excitedly, shoving his hand in the bowl and retrieving two papers.

"Kevin… and… Nig- mic-Nico? George your handwriting is shit!" Lando huffed. While they bickered, the others looked at Kevin and Nico.

The Dane in questions had paled considerably, while Nico looked murderous.

"No fucking way." He hissed, arms folding over his chest. "I'm getting nowhere near that prick." He snapped, glaring at the Dane. Kevin gave him a levelled look in return, but then stood up. He stared at Nico for another moment, and then walked into the small pantry room Lando pointed out to him. 

Now everyone turned to Nico, who was still sitting next to Daniel with a thunderous look on his face. 

“Well go on, how bad can it be?” Daniel told Nico. “The worst thing he might do is suck your balls, wouldn’t be too shabby.” he soothed. Nico frowned at him but stood up, throwing the remainder of his can of beer back before dropping the can carelessly to the floor.

“Whatever.” he grumbled, before storming into the small pantry room. The door fell shut with a heavy thud behind them and silence fell over the room.

“A miracle needs to happen for both of them to get out of this alive.” Carlos said, seeming a little nervous. 

Meanwhile, the tension in the pantry was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kevin was standing with his back turned to the German, who was leaning against the door. It was dark in the small room, but neither made a move to find the light switch. Nico heard Kevin turn around eventually, the Dane shuffling closer. Nico could feel the Dane’s warm breath on his chin and then suddenly a pair of soft lips pressing over his. Nico kissed back momentarily, before shoving Kevin away.

“Get the fuck away from me.” he snarled angrily. Kevin hid one of the shelving units with a breathless ‘oof’ and stayed silent. Nico drew in a ragged breath and felt around for the light switch now. 

The lights were almost blinding as they turned on. Kevin was looking anywhere but the German’s face, cheeks flushed a deep red. Nico took in a deep breath to calm himself. Kevin mistook it for anger and curled his arms closer around his own chest.

“I won’t mention it to the others. I’ll just tell them we argued for 7 minutes.” he whispered. He hesitantly raised his eyes, and Nico was surprised to see the large blue eyes were filled with tears. He hesitantly reached out and brushed away the first tear that fell.

“I don’t understand.” he muttered. Kevin swallowed thickly and gave him a shaky smile.

“Let’s just say I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.” he whispered. Nico shook his head.

“You hate me.” he spoke simply. Kevin shook his head.

“No.” he answered, eyes flicking to Nico’s lips again. Nico seemed torn, making Kevin sigh.

“It’s 7 minutes in heaven, whatever you want to do, we can simply forget about it after.” he said. Nico blinked and then nodded.

“Y-yeah, right.” he said, before slowly leaning in to brush his lips over the Dane’s a second time. the kiss turned heated quickly, Kevin parting his lips easily and letting out a soft noise when the German licked into his mouth. The Dane’s fingers were tightly curled in Nico’s hair. 

“7 minutes are over, please tell me I don’t have to get rid of someone’s body.” Carlos said, opening the door. His mouth formed an ‘o’ shape when he saw the two man tangled up together. 

“Save it, Chilli.” Nico sighed, walking out of the room and straight to the drink’s table. Kevin headed out of the pantry too, dragging his fingers through his hair before awkwardly sitting back down on his spot next to Romain, who seemed worried for his younger teammate. 

“Here.” Nico said, having come back from the drink’s table with two cans of beer and handing one of them to the Dane. Kevin gave him a tentative smile as the tall German sat down next to him, Nico’s cheeks flushed lightly as he wrapped an arm around Kevin’s waist.

“Well, go on. Who’s next?” Nico asked George. The young Brit dumbly stared at the way Kevin beamed and cuddled into Nico’s side a little more. Alex shoved an elbow into George’s side and the man blinked awake again.

“Oh, yes of course.” he muttered, shoving his hand into the bowl again.

“Carlos… and… Antonio!” he announced, Lando wiggled his eyebrows at his teammate, who just rolled his eyes and stood up. Antonio seemed slightly more hesitant, but a supportive pat on the head from Kimi urged him on. Carlos grabbed Antonio’s hand with a smirk and dragged him into the pantry.

“I’m not getting them out of there, I would prefer not to see Carlos naked.” Lando said, before getting up to fill his glass with more milk.

Inside the pantry, Carlos was already pressed up against Antonio, smirking as he played with the soft strands of Antonio’s hair. Antonio gave him a curious look in return, before reaching up to brush a strand of hair off Carlos’s forehead. Carlos’s eyes fluttered close at the gentle touch, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Antonio asked. Carlos chuckled.

“Yes. Or you can stare at me for the remainder of the time. Fine either way, although I do have a preference.” Carlos answered teasingly. Antonio chuckled now as well, before placing his lips on top of the Spaniard’s. They kissed needily, hands roaming freely as they pressed up against each other. Carlos’s fingers tangled in Antonio’s hair again, tugging the strands slightly and grinning against Antonio’s lips as the Italian gasped slightly. Antonio, not wanting to be outdone, curled his fingers in Carlos’s hair. The kiss turned more feverish now, Carlos pushing his thigh between Antonio’s legs, making the Italian groan.

They stumbled apart when the door opened, eyes still on each other. Kimi peeked around the door, throwing a rolled up napkin at them.

“Out.” he mumbled, before wandering off again. Carlos gave Antonio a once over.

“Call me, we should do it again.” he said with a wink, before leaning in to kiss Antonio’s cheek and then sashaying out.

When everyone settled down again, Lando picked the next two names.

“Alex and… Pierre!” he said. Alex seemed uncomfortable, but shuffled over to the pantry. Pierre got up after a short conversation in French with Charles, who soothingly squeezed his shoulder. Pierre walked over to the pantry too, gently closing the door behind them.

“Alex thinks Pierre hates him, blames him for what happened.” Max spoke up, seeming worried. Daniel, who was sitting next to him, gently squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” he said. Daniil nodded in agreement.

“Pierre likes Alex. He doesn’t blame him for anything.” he confirmed. 

Inside the pantry, Alex was looking anywhere but Pierre's face, nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"Silly game huh? I swear it was Lando's idea, I-" he was cut off by Pierre's plump lips pressing over his. The kiss was soft, hesitant, but Alex felt himself leaning into it. He felt Pierre's smile, one of the Frenchman's hands coming up to his cheek. They pulled away momentarily, and Alex hesitantly searched Pierre's eyes.

"I thought you'd hate me after- after everything you went through with Red Bull…" Alex whispered. Pierre sighed, dropping his hand from Alex's cheek, and shrugged up one shoulder.

"I don't." He said. "It is not your fault. You deserve this chance, and you are definitely more suited to the team than I was." He added. Alex sighed and reached for the smaller man, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You deserve more." He whispered. Pierre sniffled and snuggled into Alex's chest.

"It's okay. I feel at home with Toro Rosso. For now" Pierre muttered. Alex swallowed thickly and gently tilted Pierre's chin up. He offered the Frenchman a small smile, and then kissed him again. Pierre's tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and Alex parted them for him, humming shortly as Pierre deepened the kiss. 

Alex's hands came to rest on Pierre's hips, one sliding back and lightly squeezing the Frenchman's ass. Pierre retaliated by slipping his hand under Alex's shirt and brushing a thumb over a sensitive nipple. Alex gasped into Pierre's mouth now, grip on Pierre's ass tightening.

"Time's up pretty boys." Valtteri grumbled with a deep sigh, slamming the pantry door open.

Alex reluctantly pulled away from Pierre's lips, giving the smaller man a hesitant smile.

"Come on." He whispered, tangling his fingers together with Pierre's and tugging him back into the main room.

"Alright who's up next." Alex said, awkwardly clearing up his throat when he saw Max smugly looking at the way Pierre had chosen to sit close to the Thai now. George shoved his hand into the bowl and got out the first note.

"Ooh, Lando you're next!" The Williams' driver chuckled. Lando, who until then had been more than content snacking on some crisps on his spot next to Kimi, promptly choked on a sip of his drink.

"There there." Kimi muttered, patting Lando's back to help him regain his breath. Lando seemed to be holding his breath after, waiting for George to pick the next slip of paper. 

"And… Charles!" George announced. The Monégasque shrugged and stood up with a small smile, raising his eyebrow in Lando's direction. Lando seemed absolutely terrified however, trying to hide himself behind Kimi. 

"I don't bite." Charles said softly, holding out his hand to the younger man.

"Come on, Lando. Get yourself some!" Carlos encouraged. This only seemed to terrify the small man even more, his arms curling around Kimi to anchor himself.

"Someone get this hobbit off me." Kimi sighed. Charles seemed a little flustered now too, but then he smiled softly again.

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." The Monégasque said. Lando let out a soft squeak, but his grip around Kimi lessened a little.

"O-okay." He muttered after a moment of contemplation. He slowly stood up and walked over to Charles, taking his hand. Charles smiled against, giving his palm a little squeeze before tugging him in direction of the pantry.

Once the door closed behind them, everyone turned to Carlos.

"Did Lando ever even like… kiss anyone?" Daniel asked. Carlos shrugged.

"I don't think so. And why would I know?" He asked grumpily.

"Dude, Lando tells you everything." Max scoffed. Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He really does. But no, I don't think Lando has ever been kissed."

In the pantry, Charles was carefully inching closer to the young McLaren, who was still looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked softly, placing a hand on Lando's shoulder.

"Can you kiss me?" Lando blurted out at the same time. Charles blinked in surprise.

"Kiss you?" He asked. Lando immediately took 3 steps back.

"You're right it's stupid. I-it's just that… I've never been kissed and I just want to… try…" he mumbled. Charles shushed him.

"It's okay. I'd like to kiss you." He said softly. Lando's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. Charles nodded, walking closer and placing a hand on Lando's cheek.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Lando did as he was told, drawing in a surprised breath as he felt Charles's lips brush over his. He kissed back eagerly, clutching at Charles's shoulders. Charles hummed and pulled away.

"Easy, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. Lando blushed, but slowed down, letting Charles take the lead.

"You kiss well." Lando muttered between kisses.

"So do you." Charles answered, arm curling around Lando's waist. Lando beamed and kissed him again, finding a little more courage as he parted his lips.

The door was slammed open by Carlos.

"You better not have made my Cabrón cry." He growled dangerously. Lando had pulled away from Charles's lips but had comfortably cuddled himself against the Monégasque's chest.

"Is okay Carlos. He's nice." He muttered, blushing a deep pink as he looked up at the Monégasque. Charles smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go back inside." He muttered, tugging the small man along. Carlos walked with them, chuckling as Lando turned to him with an excited expression.

"I kissed someone, Carlito!" He muttered excitedly, and probably not as subtly as he thought as every other driver heard him. Carlos chuckled and ruffled the man's hair.

"Good for you buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
